chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Brea Fallon
Brea Morrigan Fallon is a character used by Lowri in World 12: Spies. She is 37 years old and possesses the abilities of Martial Elementokinesis, Hypnotic Vision and Human Replication. She is a member of Fallon Industries. Appearance Brea is slim and slenderly built, and is 5'9 in height. Her eyes are a pale blue, and while her hair was originally blonde, it has darkened. She now dyes in highlights of her original natural shade. Personality Brea is highly emotional, even though this is a strange personality trait for a spy. She has a natural air of authority and tends to take the lead. However, she is also impulsive and reckless, which can lead her to make mistakes. Half of her plans are made at the last minute or on the fly. She can read people well and usually finds that she can understand others easily. Abilities Brea's first ability is Martial Elementokinesis. She can manipulate the four elements in order to fight. It enables her to throw fire, produce water to drown a person, move the earth in order to make someone lose his or her footing or be swallowed into a hole, and pull air away from a person so that he or she cannot breathe. She can also occasionally use the air to shield herself, but is weaker in doing so, since the ability is mainly offensive. She cannot manipulate the elements in non-combat situations, such as creating fire simply for warmth and heat, or manipulating air to carry or mute sounds. Her second ability is Hypnotic Vision. Brea can use eye contact to put others in a suggestive trance and make them do her will and her bidding. It is consciously controlled, and doesn't occur every time she looks into someone's eyes. While in the trance, the person becomes highly pliant to her suggestions, but the trance will wear off a few minutes after eye contact is broken. It can however be maintained for as long as she wants, if eye contact remains. She can persuade a person to do anything, as long as it is physically possible. Her third and final ability is Human Replication. She can clone herself and other people, producing identical replicates which are all capable of independent movement and thought. There doesn't seem to be any limit to the number of clones she can produce, or a maximum distance they can travel from the original. However, these replicates will all vanish if she is knocked unconscious, or if she or the original dies, and a clone cannot replace the original person. When destroyed using any method which would kill a person, a clone will vanish. She can consciously dismiss the clones, making them vanish as if killed. Family & Relationships *Mother - Alaina Fallon *Father - Sheridan Fallon *Brothers - Keagan and Sean Fallon *Future sister in law - Layla Reed *Possible nephew - Benjamin Reed *Boyfriend - Drew Ackerley History Brea grew up in San Francisco, like both of her brothers, and they founded Fallon Industries with Layla Reed when she was 24. Drew Ackerley was recruited the next year, following a mission. During their second year, Sean was seemingly killed in a mission when he was shot in the head, and Layla left the team in her grief, wiping her memory completely. The other three chose to continue. However, Keagan only remained behind to look after Brea. They continued their work for a decade, and expanded the business. Brea also began dating Drew. It was revealed that Sean had in fact survived, and he returned to America and found them. After that, Brea tried to track Layla down, wanting to share the news with her, but when she found her, she learned of Layla's amnesia. Sean went to see Layla himself, and when she saw him, she accidentally healed her memories. She then chose to rejoin Fallon Industries. During the next year, the company learned that a rival group was sabotaging their missions. Drew was invited to join this group, and did so in order to spy on them, despite having been told the idea was too much of a risk. He blew his cover after being given the task of helping to assassinate Brea. He then led the group into an ambush, where they were defeated. Most members were killed, except for two who chose to join Fallon Industries instead. Shortly afterwards, Layla found herself pregnant and asked Brea to make a clone of her in order to protect the child while she continued to go on missions. Brea was the only other person in the team to know of her pregnancy. Etymology Brea is a Gaelic name meaning "strong, noble, virtuous" or "hill". Her middle name, Morrigan, means "great queen" or "nightmare queen", and is the name of an ancient Irish goddess of battle, strife and fertility. Her surname, Fallon, is also Gaelic and means "leader". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.